The Queen and her little prince
by OnceUponAHappyTime
Summary: Summary of all my RegalBeliever one-shots and prompts
Set in season 2, RegalBeliever and SnowQueen. Be ready to cry

Trigger waring: Major character death

* * *

Regina feels dizzy as she tries to breathe through the pain. It burns everything burns pain unimaginable one over and over again. Her entire body is sore every move hurts but not as much as her soul does.

 _Monster you are a monster_

Greg Mandell's voice his cold smile his hand roaming over her body…it's too much she can't catch her breathe can't because he is right. She is a monster, she deserved all of this she should be dead doesn't deserve to be saved she doesn't…

But she is. Snow White that wretched girl and her idiotic husband stormed in like some knights in shining armor and saved her.

Two days

It has been two days since Greg no Owen had taken her strapped her on this table and let the electricity pour through her over and over again. Watched with a smile as her body arched of the gurney eyes lighting up at her screams. Screams she couldn't suppress as much as she tried.

But she hasn't begged not once. Because a Queen doesn't beg. Because monsters don't deserve mercy.

Regina has to fight to stay awake involuntary leaning onto Snow (there is no chance to stand by herself at the moment) trying to get her composure back. But the voices in her head won't stop screaming _monster_ _monster_ she tries to cover her ears but they won't shut up. Won't stop why won't they stop? Regina can feel Snow's arms coming around her and she hates it needs it desperately craves for a touch that won't hurt.

She hears Snow voice but can't make out the words her step-daughter says everything gets blurry and it hurts god it hurts it…

"Mama help!"

Everything is spinning but Regina can hear it can hear her little prince calling out for her. He sounds scared she needs to get to him this is all her fault. She is evil she is worthless he can't get hurt not because of her. Regina knows she destroys everything she touches but not him. Not Henry.

She doesn't know where she gets the strength from knows that she is close to passing out but she pulls herself out of Snow White's hold ignores her shouts and just runs. Runs for her little boy and it hurts but she doesn't care she just runs.

Then she jerks to a halt

There he is her little prince and so is Owen pointing a gun at her son. She can see his eyes can see that he is losing it, backed into a corner. And oh does she know what people do in such situations has done it many times herself. Knows how it is to have nothing left to lose. Knows the darkness knows insanity that slowly is taking its hold over the man in front of her. The monster she created.

This is all her fault.

It's like time stands still as Greg yells:" You took the person I loved most witch now I'm gonna do the same to you. Say goodbye to your little boy."

Regina barely listens to what the mad man yells has only eyes for her son. Green and brown eyes lock and for a moment it seems is just them mother and son and the weight of the past. Memories of happy days memories of sad days all comes down at once as Regina jumps forward.

Jumps and takes the bullet meant for her son. Because nobody else would die because of her, because they loved her.

Regina can feel the bullet go through her can feel the stabbing pain can feel something sticky on her fingers. Her blood.

She then passes out.

When she opens her eyes just moments later she is in Snow's lap the puddle of her blood growing by the second. Greg is gone she doesn't know what happened to him can't care right now. Not when there is so much pain so much blood. She needs Henry needs to know that she loves him, that she is sorry for everything. Suddenly Regina feels a tiny hand on her own squeezing and again green and brown orbs lock.

"Mama please don't go. Please Mama I'm sorry please Mama." Tears stream down Henry's face and it takes Regina all the strength she has to softly wipe them off. "Shh it's alright my little prince everything will be alright." Regina knows it's a lie can feel how she's slowly slipping away can feel the life leaving her. Knows that the ambulance Snow tells her will be there soon will be too late. Regina knows death it has been her friend for many years and she knows how it feels. This is the end.

"I love you Henry I love you so much and I'm so sorry for everything that has happened, " Regina whispers trying to keep her eyes open. "I love you too Mama I'm so so sorry, "Henry sobs. Regina can't stop herself from smiling brightly. So he did love her after all. "Henry I need you to promise me something."

"What Mama I do anything, just don't leave me, "Henry slowly put his head to lie on her chest and Regina gently kisses the top of his hair. Like she had done so often in the past. "I don't want to leave my little prince but I fear I don't have a choice. And if I do…I need you to promise me not to be angry I need you to forgive. Don't let rage or hatred guide you. Always follow your heart Henry and don't let anything hold you back. Can you promise me that?"

Henry stays silent for a moment more tears are falling as he whispers:" I promise Mama."

Regina sighs in relieve as she again kisses him and turns her attention to Snow who was silently crying:" I'm sorry for everything Snow I…" Before Regina could finish her sentence Snow interrupts her softly:" It's okay Regina. We are okay." Regina smiles at her step-daughter the girl she has so many feelings for she can't really understand them.

They all are silent for a moment as Regina speaks up again:" Snow?" "Yes Regina?" The princess has to bit her lip as she feels the woman who caused her so much pain but still loved with every fiber of her being shaking could feel her go.

"Did I do well?" At this moment Regina didn't sound like the proud Queen or Mayor she sounded like a little girl, the same girl that saved her all those years ago. Dark eyes looking up to her dark eyes full of fear and the need to know if she finally was what she always wanted to be. For Cora, for Henry and in the end also for Snow White. A good girl.

"Yes Regina you did well. You are a good girl and everything will be alright. We are here you are not alone. We love you. You did so good we are so proud of you. You are not alone you did well." Snow keeps repeating her words and at Regina's whispered:" Thank you" her heart breaks. Breaks for what she and Regina could've have the lost chance of being the family they were always supposed to be.

"I love you, "Regina says softly directed at nobody and everybody. Then her eyes close again. But this time they don't open again. Snow and Henry can feel how her chest stops rising can feel her heart stop beating. Can feel her die.

And it's okay. It rips Snow apart it rips Henry apart but it's okay

It's okay because for the first time in forever Regina looks peaceful. For the first time in forever there is no pain no sorrow.

Because after all this Regina finally finds peace. Peace with the world and peace with herself. Peace knowing that she didn't die alone that she was loved that she did good.

Peace


End file.
